bite_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Bennett Family
The Bennett Family ('''Latin:' Benedictus; English: Benedict; translates as "blessed" or "one who is blessed")'' is one of the main families and a matriarchal bloodline of powerful witches. The family was originally settled in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. However, after the witch trials began, the family relocated in Mystic Falls. They have lived in the town and maintained their secrecy of their magical talents for over one hundred years. The Bennett family is known to be dominated by women and there are no known male members of the Bennett family, aside from those who married into it. The Bennett family has been linked to both the Salvatore and Petrova families since 1st Century B.C., with Qetsiyah known to be the oldest known ancestor. The Bennett family is also descended from a Traveler bloodline, as Qetsiyah was known for being the most powerful and gifted member of the Traveler community during her time. Qetsiyah is also arguably the most powerful witch of all time. Abby, Collect Corvin and Bonnie Bennett St. John was the last living members of the Bennett Family. Abby was killed by a unknown hunter. Bonnie Bennett St. John and her twin sister Collect Corvin are married now. Now they are new members to the Bennett Family. Family Members *'Qetsiyah:' Qetsiyah ('''Ancient Greek:' Θετσιψαη, Hebrew: קעצייאַה; Qʻẕyyʼah, Arabic: كاتسيا, Syriac: ܩeܬܣiܝܐܗ), known as '''Tessa' during the modern day, was born some time during 1st century B.C.E. in Ancient Greece. Qetsiyah is presumably of Middle Eastern, Arabic or Mediterranean descent. She is the oldest known ancestor of the Bennett bloodline and was a very powerful witch. She created the first spell for immortality, the Cure for immortality, and the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Qetsiyah fell deeply in love with a young, gifted, powerful witch named Silas (who is the oldest ancestor of the Salvatore family and progenitor of the Salvatore line of doppelgängers). Qetsiyah and Silas belonged to a group of very gifted people called the Travelers. Qetsiyah eventually became engaged to be married to Silas. Silas confessed a desire to be immortal to her and insisted that he wanted to spend eternity with her, so out of love with him, she created the first spell for immortality. However, Silas' intention was not to spend an eternity with Qestiyah, but to spend forever with his true love, Amara (who was Qetsiyah's handmaiden and the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family). Qetsiyah had created the spell for immortality in the form of an elixir for Silas and herself to consume on their wedding night. However, as Qetsiyah was waiting at the altar for him to arrive for their wedding, everything around her, including the plants and floral decorations, began to wither and die, making it glaringly obvious that Silas had stolen the elixir for himself. Feeling betrayed, Qetsiyah tracked Silas down, where she discovered that he and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir for themselves to ensure they would be together forever. Overwhelmed by rage and jealous of their happiness, Qetsiyah created a single cure for immortality. Qetsiyah confronted Amara, desiccated her, entombed her, and covered hers and Silas' hide-out with blood to make it appear as though Qetsiyah had murdered her. When Silas confronted Qetsiyah about what she had done, she led him to believe that she had created a second cure to reverse Amara's immortality in order to kill her, and that the blood and human heart Qetsiyah had strewn about their hide-out acted as confirmation for her story. Silas threatened to kill Qetsiyah for murdering his beloved, but she gave him one chance to take the cure and live a human lifetime with her instead. When he refused, she neutralized him, desiccating him like she did to Amara and entombing him on an island off of Nova Scotia with the cure so he would have two options: he could take the cure, die a mortal death, and eventually be trapped on the Other Side with Qetsiyah for eternity, or he could starve and petrify in the tomb for eternity. To spite Qetsiyah, Silas chose to starve and desiccate for eternity, and laid buried for over 2,000+ years in his tomb. After desiccating Amara, Qetsiyah used her as a physical Anchor for the spell that created the Other Side, as she needed an anchor which would be both eternal and indestructible, provided by her immortal status. Many centuries passed and Silas still refused to take the cure so he could die and cross over to the Other Side where Qetsiyah was waiting for him. While one of her descendants tried to finally kill Silas by creating an order of hunters to force-feed him the cure and slay him, they still ultimately were unsuccessful for many more centuries to come. In 2011, Qetsiyah took advantage of her descendant Bonnie bringing down the Veil to the Other Side and brought herself back to life so she could finally finish her mission to punish Silas for his crimes against her by killing him and finally ensuring that Silas and Amara would be separated for eternity. She finally achieved her wish some months later when Amara killed herself and crossed over to the human afterlife just before Stefan killed Silas and sent him to the Other Side. Content with having fulfilled her revenge against her ex-lover, trapping him on the Other Side, Qetsiyah killed herself; with her unfinished business fulfilled, it is believed that she finally found peace. However, her victory was only temporary, as the modern-day Travelers cast a spell that destroyed the Other Side completely, resulting in Silas being sucked into Hell. With Hell's destruction, the fate of his and the other trapped spirits remain unknown. *'Qetsiyah's Child Or Children (Possibly):' It's assumed that in order for the Bennett bloodline to have continued, Qetsiyah either must have had a child or children before she was killed by the Travelers, or she had a sibling or siblings who would've continued the Bennett bloodline. *'Qetsiyah's Unnamed Sibling(s) (Possibly):' It is a possibility that in order for the Bennett bloodline to have continued, Qetsiyah could have had a sibling(s) that had children if she did not have children of her own. Considering that Qetsiyah was killed at a young age by the Travelers, it is possible that either Qetsiyah had nieces or nephews or she had children of her own to continue the bloodline. *'Ayana:' Ayana was an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline who lived during the late 10th and early 11th century in the Middle Ages. She was a close friend of the Original witch, Esther Mikaelson and acted as a healer for the people in her village in what became modern-day Mystic Falls. She is a descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Ayana's Child Or Children:' In order for the Bennett bloodline to continue, Ayana had children of her own, though this has not been directly stated. *'The Witch Of The Five:' The Witch of The Five (her name remains unknown) was a descendant or distant relative of Qetsiyah that lived in the 11th to early 12th century. In 1110 A.D., she created the Brotherhood Of The Five. Qetsiyah had called upon her as her descendant to create a group of supernaturally-enhanced Vampire Hunters who would be tasked with the mission of finding, curing, and killing Silas in his tomb on the island. The Five were also tasked with killing regular vampires while they attempted to locate Silas. She died approximately 100 years after Ayana warned Esther not to cast her immortality spell on her children that begot the vampire race. *'Beatrice's Mother': Not much is known about Beatrice's mother other than she was the Leader of the Bennett Coven in the mid to late 18th century. She along with the coven spelled the Maxwell Bell in an attempt to drive out the sirens. It remains to be seen if she perished along with the rest of the coven. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Beatrice Bennett': Beatrice was a powerful witch who lived during the late 18th to early 19th century and was a member of a coven of Bennett witches. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Given that she was alive during the late 18th century, she's either Emily's mother or grandmother, though this distinction remains to be seen. *'Emily Bennett:' Emily was a fourth-great grandmother of Bonnie and through Sheila Bennett, who lived up until the time of the American Civil War in the early 19th century. She was the personal handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the daylight rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. It's also assumed that Emily created the daylight necklaces, rings, and bracelets that Katherine and her vampire cohorts wore in the mid 1860s as well. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864 in which Damon would protect Emily's descendants and, in exchange, Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with the twenty-six other vampires who were trapped and left to burn in the tomb under Fell's Church. Emily later was burned at the stake by the Founding Families after Katherine exposed her to the Founder's Council just before the vampire round-up. Emily is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Emily's Unnamed Brother:' Emily said that she had a brother. She mentioned him to Stefan in Blood Brothers, after Stefan and his brother Damon had awoken in transition, and said that he had helped her bring the Salvatore brothers' dead bodies to the quarry to rest there until they reawakened as soon-to-be vampires. Not much is known about his character or background. It can be assumed that he was also a witch like his sister. He is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Emily's Unnamed Children:' Emily had children of her own, though the number of or their names remain unknown. Damon had protected her children as well as their lineage over the decades in exchange for Emily protecting Katherine and the tomb vampires. It can be assumed that they were all witches. They are all descendants of Qetsiyah. *'Marie Bennett:' Marie is presumably a witch and an ancient descendant of Qetsiyah. Nothing is known about her character or her background. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in Home. It reads "In Memory of Marie Bennett. Beloved Mother and Daughter. Marie could possibly be one of Emily's child or grandchild, though this distinction remains to be seen. *'Rose Bennett:' Rose is an ancestor of the Bennett family and of Bonnie Bennett and Collect Bennett. Nothing is known about her character or background. It is assumed that she was a witch. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. It is unknown as to what point in time she belongs in the Bennett bloodline. *'Ernestine Bennett:' Ernestine is an ancestor of the Bennett family and of Bonnie Bennett. Nothing is known about her character or background. It is assumed that she was a witch. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in Home and it reads "Sacred. The Memory of Ernestine Bennett. Rest in Peace". It is unknown as to what point in time she belongs in the Bennett bloodline. *'Amelia Bennett:' Amelia is Sheila Bennett's mother Lineage. Though not canon, it is later shown that an Amelia Bennett did exist and was one of the graves that Bonnie and Collect stood at in Home. She is the maternal grandmother of Abby Bennett and the great grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and Collect Bennett . She also has another unnamed son or daughter that would give rise to Lucy's lineage. Her tombstone was seen in the Bennett graveyard in Home and it reads "Amelia Bennett. She was well esteemed and loyal to all who knew her". *'Sheila Bennett:' Sheila is the daughter of Amelia Bennett, the maternal grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, the mother of Abby Bennett, and a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Sheila turned out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being powerful witches, and she taught Occult Studies at Whitmore College. In Fool Me Once, she and Bonnie performed a spell to open the door to the vampire tomb, although unbeknownst to Bonnie and Collect, their spell didn't unseal the tomb as they thought. Upon learning of what Sheila had done, Bonnie and Collect convinced her to help them open it to get Stefan, Dwight and Damon out, and the amount of magic required to perform the spell weakened Sheila so severely that she ultimately died in her bed that night. *'Sheila's Unnamed Sibling:' He or she is the sibling of Sheila and the maternal grand-aunt/uncle of Bonnie and Collect. It is assumed that he/she is a witch like Sheila. Nothing is known of his/her character, history or background. He/she is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Pauline Bennett:' Pauline is presumably a witch and a descendant, or, at least, a distant relative of Emily Bennett. She was the niece of Sheila Bennett, cousin of Abby Bennett, aunt of Bonnie Bennett, first cousin twice removed of Joanna Bennett, and first-cousin three times removed of Lucy Bennett. She is also a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Joanna Bennett:' Joanna is presumably a witch and is Lucy's mother. She's also the first cousin twice removed of Pauline. She is a distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Abby Bennett Wilson:' Abby is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and the mother of Bonnie Bennett and Collect Bennett. They was born . She was married to Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie and Collect's father, who took over as Mayor of Mystic Falls . She also has an adoptive son, Jamie Wilson, who was the step-son of a man she dated for some time after moving to North Carolina. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning Bonnie were because of her then best friend Miranda Gilbert, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was a child, Mikael, the father and the patriarch of the Original family known as the vampire who hunts vampires, came to Mystic Falls in search of the doppelgänger (Elena), as he knew his step-son Klaus would come after her to use her to break his curse if he ever learned of her existence. Abby lured Mikael to Pickett Mausoleum in North Carolina and cast a powerful desiccation spell on him that nearly killed her. In All My Children, Abby was turned into a vampire by Damon and, as a result, lost her powers and abilities as a witch. She is a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. *'Lucy Bennett:' Lucy is Bonnie Bennett and Collect Bennett distant maternal cousin, specifically their third cousin twice removed, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna Bennett, and therefore is related to Sheila Bennett. She helped Katherine Pierce as a friend to get the Moonstone in Masquerade because she owed her a favor for previously saving her life. However, when Lucy learned that Katherine had purposely hid the fact that a fellow Bennett witch (Bonnie and Collect) was involved, they ended up switching sides by removing the linking spell that connected Katherine to Elena and hexing the moonstone so that it would incapacitate Katherine when she touched it. Not wanting to get sucked into more vampire drama, she left Mystic Falls, but promised Bonnie she would be back. She is still alive as of I Alone, as she provided a vial of blood to help rescue Bonnie from the Prison World. As of One Way Or Another, it was assumed that she was in hiding from The Armory though her status has since been disputed. It is revealed by Alexandria St. John that she was killed, by Virginia herself. However, Virginia St. John offered a contradicting story to her sister's story, so this puts Lucy's current status as unknown. As of I Was Feeling Epic, it's revealed that Lucy was in fact deceased and had found peace as she and other Bennett witches aided Bonnie to save Mystic Falls. She is a very distant descendant or distant relative of Qetsiyah. *'Bonnie Bennett St. John:' Bonnie and her twin sister Collect was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia. They are the youngest and last known members of the Bennett family. Her and her twin sister are the only daughters of Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett, the maternal granddaughters of Sheila Bennett, and a very distant descendant of Qetsiyah. Bonnie and Collect are very powerful witches. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, Dwight Corvin and is the main love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. In regards to her personality, she is moral, opinionated, spirited, feisty, determined, defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. She is also extremely compassionate, kind, empathetic, caring, friendly, and protective, especially of those she loves. Bonnie is also known to be a martyr; extremely self sacrificing and selfless and she is always willing to put the needs of her family, friends and loved ones before herself. She will always go out of her way to protect the people she loves and help others in need without asking for anything in return. Bonnie is also shown to be a romantic, someone who finds comfort in love and romance, although at first, she is more focused on her identity as a witch and protecting her friends. Because of Bonnie's opinions about vampires and their way of living (due to the fact that vampires have to feed on humans and human blood for survival, thus increasing their chances of harming innocent people), this often makes her look like a prejudiced and judgmental person from time to time. Collect tells Bonnie that her boyfriend is a hybrid vampire that is a Death Dealer. She told Bonnie what a Death Dealer is and what he is mix with. She was not happy that her with twin sister at all for not telling her about Dwight. However, Bonnie eventually comes to accept vampires, different types of vampires and vampirism and even helps them and befriends them (as both her best friends Elena, Dwight and Caroline are vampires), despite the fact that vampires and witches are known to be natural enemies. She once had the power of a hundred dead witches whom she asked for in order to defeat Klaus, but the privilege of drawing on this power was eventually taken from her when she brought Jeremy back to life and, in doing so, upset the balance of Nature. Her and her twin sister are Emily Bennett's descendants. She does not seem to be on good terms with the dead witch spirits, as she failed to heed their warning regarding abusing their power. She temporarily lost her magical powers after she died and was returned to the living world as The Anchor to the Other Side, but has since regained her powers while living in the Prison World. Bonnie has returned to the living world and has settled back into her life in Mystic Falls. *'Collect Corvin:' Qetsiyah-S5.png|Qetsiyah|link=Qetsiyah Ayana-S8.jpg|Ayana|link=Ayana Witch of the Five-S8.jpg|The Witch of The Five|link=The Witch of The Five Beatrice-S8.jpg|Beatrice Bennett|link=Beatrice Bennett Emily_Bennet.jpg|Emily Bennett|link=Emily Bennett Grams-S8.jpg|Sheila Bennett|link=Sheila Bennett Abby-S8.png|Abby Bennett Wilson|link=Abby Bennett Wilson Lucy-S8.jpg|Lucy Bennett|link=Lucy Bennett Bonnie-S8.jpg|Bonnie Bennett St. John|link=Bonnie Bennett St. John Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18856473-500-331.jpg|Collect Corvin|link=Collect Corvin Relatives *'Rudy Hopkins': Rudy was initially presumed to be Sheila's son since Bonnie and Sheila share the same last name, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Sheila was actually Bonnie's maternal grandmother, not paternal. He is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett. He is human, but has knowledge of witches and magic from being married to a witch. He is a Board Member of Whitmore College and was also the mayor of Mystic Falls until his death in at the end of the summer in 2011. He was killed by Silas in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *'Jamie': Jamie is the adoptive son of Abby Bennett after she moved to North Carolina. Though Abby's relationship with Jamie's father ended, Abby continued to raise Jamie as if he was her own son. It remains to be seen if she legally adopted him though Abby did put him through school. After Abby transitioned into a vampire, he was initially scared of her but eventually came around after Caroline lectured him; seeing that Abby was there for him with a deadbeat dad, it was now his turn to be there for Abby. It currently remains to be seen if Abby and Jamie ever reconciled after Abby's brief attack on him while she was unable to control her hunger.